Oyasumi Nasai, Kurosakikun
by EulaliaGal
Summary: I stood by the graveside, my fingers tracing the simple engraving it bore. 'Orihime Inoue.' It said nothing of how she brought sunshine to everyone's lives. Or how her smile lit up the whole room. After all, it was nothing more than a gravestone.
1. Prologue

**OYASUMI NASAI, KUROSAKI-KUN**

**Hi! This is my second Bleach fanfic! And an Ichihime one again.**

…**wait a second…**

**My last one wasn't Ichihime, was it? It was an ONESIDED Ichihime…**

***blinkblink***

**Yada yada. Whatever.**

**This will mainly be told from Orihime's POV, with occasional interludes.**

**Disclaimer: On no accounts do I own Bleach.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue**

I knocked on their door.

Yuzu-chan opened it.

She smiled at me.

"Ichigo is in his bedroom, Orihime. Please feel free to go up."

I smiled back at her, and whisked in.

Today was a _very_ special day…  
It was the first anniversary of our relationship.

Yes, a year ago today, I had finally admitted my feelings towards Kurosaki-no, Ichigo!

I smiled fondly at the memory…

_-Flashback-_

"_Where's Kurosaki-kun?" I asked worriedly. Last I had heard of him, he had been fighting Aizen. I didn't know what happened to him…_

_I had been with Rukia-chan, fighting against the Gillian masses which threatened to overwhelm us._

_We had won._

_Rukia-chan tilted her head._

"_Get there swiftly, Orihime."_

_I nodded, and sped away._

…

_When I arrived at the battle scene, I gasped._

_Kurosaki-kun was on the ground, with blood pouring out of his wounds._

_Aizen was nowhere to be seen._

"_Did he…?" I asked tentatively, scared about the answer._

_Renji-san looked up. "He won. But he's lost a lot of blood. Quick, save him while you can."_

_I nodded, and flung myself down next to him._

_As I healed him, I heard the one thing that made my day:_

"_I love you…"_

_-Flashback End-_

I now stood in front of his bedroom, present in hand.

Then I heard the peculiar noises coming from behind the door.

Moaning.

Sucking.

Could it be…?

I froze.

_-Flashback_

"_I love you…"_

_-Flashback End-_

He had never said who he'd loved.

I pushed open the door.

My eyes widened at the sight.

Rukia-chan and Ichigo, together on the bed, kissing. Moaning into each others' mouths.

Time stopped around me.

Then it started again with a vengeance.

I dropped the present.

It smashed loudly.

Ichigo and Rukia-chan looked at me.

I looked for any sign of deniance or alcohol in Ichigo's gaze.

There was none.

Just a whispered 'I'm so, so sorry…'

Sorry? Did he really think that was enough?

I felt tears blooming from underneath my eyelashes.

I fled the room.

And didn't look back.

I ran down the stairs, tears blinding me, and rushed past the worried 'What's wrong?' that Yuzu-chan offered.

I just carried on running.

I thought he had loved me.

I thought he wanted to be with me.

I had had so many delusions…

I rushed out the door, and ran blindly into the road.

A screech of brakes…

And then I felt nothing more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**This is just a set-the-scene chapter, to explain most things.**

**You like?**

**Please, please, please, review.**

**Reviewers get a piece of my sister's birthday cake!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**OYASUMI NASAI, KUROSAKI-KUN**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! This is the most popular yet!**

**And sorry for not updating sooner!! I've had exams for the past week… .:_:. Waaaaaaah.**

**So, this is basically an interlude form Ichigo's POV.**

**Disclaimer: The person who made Bleach was a guy. I am a girl, please note, no matter what everyone else says.**

**I'M A GIRL DAMMIT!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One: Five years past, Ichigo's Sorrows**

_Five years…Five long, long years without Orihime…_

I knelt by the grave.

The gravestone bore nothing more than a name.

'_Orihime Inoue'_

I could feel my eyes tearing up.

Uryu and I had patched up our friendship, even though he righteously blamed me for Orihime's death.

_It's all my fault. _

_**Yes, King, it was! You made a right mess of things…**_

I shouted mentally at my hollow side.

_I KNOW, DAMMIT!! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT SO HARD TO BEAR!!_

He was silent.

_**I've never seen you like this before, King…What's wrong? You weren't like this even when she first died…**_

I sighed.

_I know…that's because I foolishly believed that I could find her in Soul Society…_

…_But she wasn't there…_

_**Go screw some other girl…Why not Rukia? The way she looks at you…**_

_NO! That would be disgraceful to Orihime's memory…_

_**Orihime's DEAD. Besides, even if she did find you with some other girl, she wouldn't remember you.**_

_But if she became an Hollow…_

_**It's possible. All that pent up feeling…and you didn't manage to send her to Sereitei…**_

_I hope not…_I bent my head down, and let a tear fall onto her grave.

Yuzu came up behind me.

"Come on Ichigo. Time to return home."

_And Yuzu still blames me…I'm not her Onii-san anymore…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat at my desk, holding a picture of Orihime.

I heard her laugh in my memory.

_A quiet giggle…_

Then I heard it again.

Only this time, it was real. Not my memory.

My eyes widened.

…_How?_

"Ichigo!!"

I turned.

Rukia jumped in through the window.

"What?"

"An Arrancar!! Quick!!"

I jumped out of my body, but didn't bother to put Kon in.

I'd had enough of his behaviour in _my _form.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ichigo: Huh? Won't Yuzu or Karin notice? Or Dad?**

**Moi: We-ell, Yuzu hates you-mwahahahaha-and Karin knows about the Shinigami (courtesy of Toshiro and Don Kanonji, or however you spell it). And your Dad was a Shinigami Captain 'in his day'.**

**Ichigo: He was? Really?**

**Moi: Yup. SuperDad, huh?**

**Isshin: (**_**runs on from sidelines and tackles Ichigo**_**) On your guard, son!**

**Ichigo: (**_**chucks Isshin off) **_**Get off me, old man!!**

**Isshin: Well done, my son!! I have nothing more to teach you!! (**_**Hugs picture of Ichigo's mum)**_

**Moi: Okay…on with the story!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

We jumped out the window, and ran towards the Arrancar.

I asked Rukia questions all the while.

"An ARRANCAR? WHAT? I thought they were all killed!! **(AN: They weren't, as you'll see)** How's that possible???"

She looked grim.

"That's precisely the problem. If hollows can turn themselves into arrancar…"

She left it hanging in the air.

Then we saw the Arrancar.

My jaw dropped.

"WHAT??!!??!"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ooh, cliffie!! **

…

**Fine, fine, I admit it; I left it there 'cos there's something I need to ask you…**

_**Do you think Orihime should become an Arrancar or a Shinigami?**_

**Cos if she became an Arrancar, I'd make her one of the Espada…but if she became a Shinigami, I'd make her a third seat (Tenth Division maybe?), and then a Captain…probably Fifth Division…**

**So please review and leave your comments!!**


End file.
